


Hunting Coulson

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Werewolf Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, Ultron is destroyed, Clint catches the scent of a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phae/gifts).



> Prompt: How about a C/C werewolf AU mixed with a Steampunk AU?

Clint caught the scent on the new aircarrier that Fury had showed up to save the people of Sokovia from the doomsday device that Ultron had created. He wandered the halls, sniffing, and catching the scent of Phil. He paused, because what the hell had a dead man been doing on a brand new ship.

Clint sat through the debriefing, sniffing slightly as he picked up the subtle traces of Phil’s scent. They would have a few days to make it back to the city and during that time, Clint scented the whole ship until he was certain that he could track exactly where it came from. The important part was that Phil was definitely alive. 

Once they were landed, he sped off to let Laura know that Phil lived. He told Natasha too, but she was mourning Bruce and the Hulk. Natasha had told him to go and wished him luck. Laura had given him her blessing, which he was grateful for. Their marriage was one made due to pack politics and Clint loved his wife and their children. He would give up Phil if Laura wanted him to, but with her blessing… He was free to pursue Phil.

It took him a few weeks, before he found where the aircarrier had been built. Careful scenting led him to a base in the middle of a forest. Phil was there with others. A Koenig Clockwork Robot, a trio of werewolves, a set of soul twins, another human, and something new, but dangerous. Clint watched and sniffed, learning their routines. 

He was grateful the wolf form, because it gave him warmth he wouldn’t have in his normal form and the ability to hunt. Finally, when Melinda left with the other werewolves, Clint was able to slip in and hunt down Phil. He transformed as he raced through the halls. Phil’s scent so strong that he could pick it up.

He skittered to a halt and found the soul twins across from Phil, fiddling with something on the table. All three looked up when Clint burst in.

“Phil!” Clint stated.

Phil looked stunned, before he blinked and smiled at him. “Clint?”

That was all the confirmation Clint needed, before he pounced, pushing Phil to the floor and pinning him. He inhaled Phil’s scent, pulling back, because there was a tang of metal attached to him.

“What are you doing here?” Phil asked, staring up at him.

“I thought you were dead,” Clint growled.

Phil hesitated, before reaching up to stroke Clint’s cheek. “I… it’s complicated, Clint.”

“You didn’t tell me you were alive. Why? You knew…” Clint trailed off. “If you don’t want to see me, then just tell me to fuck off and I’ll leave, but I deserve to be told to my face.”

“Oh, Clint,” Phil murmured. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I… I wanted to see you, but I came back… wrong and… then Hydra and then…” His hand slipped behind Clint’s neck and he pulled him down. Clint went gleefully and met Phil’s lips in a passionate kiss.

He lost himself in the feel of Phil’s lips, his hands, the body pressed against him. No, wait, Phil’s left hand, didn’t feel right. He pulled back, twisting to look and followed Phil’s arm into a a skeletal limb of metal, gears moved as Phil’s fingers twitched. Clint looked back at him. “That’s new. Loki?”

“No, it’s really new,” Phil agreed.

It appears to be functioning properly the female soul twin said. “But we’d like to double check some things…”

Clint sighed, pulling off of Phil and then helping the other man to his feet. He found a place to sit while Phil returned to his spot and let the soul twins work on Phil’s mechanical arm. Phil, at least, appeared to be willing to talk, so Clint waited.


End file.
